Guess Who?
by Autobotlover56
Summary: Things get turned upside down when Team Prime learns Arcee is not only Ratchet's mate but that she is pregnant with twins. Written by me and Greendogg! so credit goes to her as well!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a pretty quiet day for the bots and their human friends, mainly because the kids had pop quiz at school the next day and were studying for it.

"The answer to question eight is…22." Said Jack.

"You're right, I gotta say, you and Raf are much better at this than Ratchet."

"How come?" Raf asked.

"Because you don't throw the book out the nearest window if you get the answer wrong." Miko replied.

The three friends nearly dropped their pencils and started laughing, as well as some of the other bots.

"Just be glad he didn't hear that." Said Bulkhead.

"Speaking of which, where is Doc, anyway?" Wheeljack asked, looking around.

Bulkhead shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me, I haven't seen him."

Currently he and Wheeljack were playing what looked like a Cybertronian version of checkers. Bumblebee was watching the game on the side.

"Eh, might have to do with Boss bot, Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus checking out that oil rig in Alaska. Said something about seeing 'Cons walking around the place." Said Wheeljack.

Jack then noticed the group was not just one, but two bots short.

"Wasn't' Arcee here just a minute ago?" he asked.

"Yeah, though she said something about spotting tire tracks not far from here, thinks it might have been Decepticons." Bulkhead explained.

"And…I got 'cha!" Wheeljack exclaimed, moving the black checker like game piece across the board and over one of the red disks on Bulkhead's side.

The green autobot sat there stunned.

"No way, I was so close!"

"Snooze, ya lose, Bulk." Wheeljack said with a smile, beating his friend for the third time.

Not far from headquarters, Arcee was walking along near a dirt road, following the tire tracks she had seen earlier. Suddenly somebot placed his hands over her eyes. She was startled at first but then recognized who it was.

"Guess who," said a voice.

Arcee giggled before prying the pair of hands off her face.

"Very funny," She said.

"Anyway...I thought you'd like to see this." Ratchet told her and pointed to a spot overlooking the town of Jasper. Arcee looked and gasped at the sight.

"Can't remember the last time I've seen a sunset like this." She confessed.

The two of them stood there watching the sky go from light gold to a dark shade of blue. The clouds had gone from bright pink to dark purple, then gray as the sky got darker. Arcee nuzzled Ratchet with her cheek, which surprised him at first.

"What is it?" Arcee asked, noticing the startled look on Ratchet's face.

"Well, it's just that…we've been mates for about a week now and we still haven't told anyone." Ratchet answered.

"That's true…listen, as soon as the rest of the team gets back we'll tell them." Arcee suggested.

"Uh…sure." Ratchet said nervously.

"You're afraid aren't you?" Arcee asked, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Terrified." Ratchet confessed.

Arcee simply shook her head, this was coming from a bot who was known for having a bit of a short fuse at times. After a moment of silence, Arcee snickered.

"What's so funny?" Ratchet asked, raising an eyebrow.

Arcee turned to face him.

"I was just thinking…if this was a movie, this is the part where we'd kiss."

Ratchet froze as he stared at Arcee, making her laugh. The blue femme moved closer and nuzzled her mate once more. She was caught off guard when Ratchet kissed her. After a moment, they stopped.

"Did you hear something?" Ratchet asked.

Arcee looked around, then back at him.

"No, not at all."

"Good, could have been worse if somebody had seen us." Ratchet pointed out.

He and Arcee paused for a moment before they started laughing.

(Two weeks later)

Arcee felt rather sick when she woke up. Moments later, she heard a faint growl from her stomach before she rushed to bathroom and it all came up. Ratchet got up when Arcee bolted out and walked into the room.

" Arcee, what's wrong?" He asked as he helped her stand.

"I don't know." She mumbled. Ratchet looked at her nervously and took her to med-bay. While there, he scanned her. His eyes widened and he dropped the scanner and passed out.

"Ratchet?!" Arcee called out in alarm. Optimus happened to be passing by when he stopped and walked into med-bay to see Arcee trying to wake Ratchet.

"Arcee? Is everything alright?" He asked. Arcee looked up for a moment then back down at Ratchet.

"I don't know. I didn't feel well so he brought me here, did a scan then blacked out." She explained.

"So, I see" Optimus said and picked up Ratchet and placed him on a berth. Arcee thanked him and he left. Arcee stroked Ratchet's face and waited till he woke.

When Ratchet came to, he slowly sat up and looked at her. Arcee yelped in surprise when Ratchet picked her up for a moment. It was then that she noticed he had a huge grin on his face plates.

"Ratchet? What's gotten into you?" Arcee asked confused.

"Arcee…I don't know to tell you this but… look at this." He said and handed her the scanner.

Arcee looked at the results and realized why Ratchet had fainted.

"I'm… sparked?" she asked, sounding both nervous and shocked.

Ratchet, who was just as stunned simply nodded.

Arcee stared at the orange and white bot then she hugged him.

Now it had explained why for a while Arcee had been feeling… different. It had started out with her being tired during the day, then sometimes she would snap at her teammates for no particular reason and last, her appetite had changed. She purred softly as she nuzzled Ratchet once more.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents." She said, placing a hand on her stomach which was still flat, it would be another month before she started to show.

"Neither can I, now what?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, we're going to have to break the news to the others." Arcee answered.

Ratchet sighed.

"You're right,"

"Ratchet, either we tell them now or let them figure it out in three months." Said Arcee.

"Tell us what?" Miko asked as she entered the med-bay, followed by Bulkhead and the rest of the team.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Bulkhead wondered, scratching his head.

Arcee and Ratchet looked at each other.

"You want to tell them or should I?" Ratchet asked...


	2. Chapter 2

After a moment of awkward silence, Ratchet knew he had to for lack of better words, face the music. He sighed loudly and looked at the teammates. It was easy to see that they had heard about his recent blackout episode and came to check on him.

"There's something Arcee and I have to tell you." He said.

"If has something to do about that ticket I got last week for going over the speed limit in a school zone. I'm sorry." Wheeljack apologized.

"It's not that, you dim bulb." Said Arcee.

"Then…what is it?" Smokescreen asked.

"Arcee is…she's sparked." Ratchet announced finally glad to have said it.

"And that means what exactly?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, is Arcee sick or something?" Raf asked.

Ratchet flinched nervously.

"Well, it means that…"

Arcee shook her head, letting out a small growl frustration.

"Oh for… what Ratchet means is…I'm pregnant."

At that moment everyone in the room was quiet but only for about five seconds. Both Arcee and Ratchet had expected to their friends and teammates to ask questions or congratulate them, instead all they heard was laughter with the exception of Optimus who simply frowned.

"That's a good one." Said Jack.

"Yeah, you really got us this time." Bulkhead agreed.

"Sure did, can you imagine those two having kids?" Miko asked.

Ratchet narrowed his eyes, having heard enough.

"This isn't a joke." He said firmly.

Despite that, the others just kept laughing. Arcee had it with her friends not taking she and her mate seriously.

"Guys, knock it off…this is serious, I really am going to have a sparkling."

Bulkhead was the first to stop laughing followed by everyone else.

"So…you weren't kidding?" he asked.

"If we were, don't you think Arcee and I would be laughing too?" Ratchet replied.

"Good point." Said Bulkhead.

"Wow, first you said you two were mates…now this." Wheeljack said, once he got himself together.

Arcee then turned to Ratchet.

"How far along am I?"

"Only two weeks." Was Ratchet's reply.

"Guess this means we'll have to change things up around here." Wheeljack concluded.

"Right you are, Wheeljack…" Optimus agreed. He looked over at Ratchet.

"I am happy for you, Old friend."

"So are we…" said Bulkhead.

Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

"You do realize this will most likely be the first sparkling born outside our home galaxy." Optimus pointed out.

"I haven't thought of that." Ratchet confessed.

"Neither did I, but he's right…" said Arcee.

"Well, this isn't so bad, guys… I mean, we got nine months…" Jack trailed off when he heard Arcee laugh.

"Actually, Jack…that's not even close."

"Ok, so what is it, eight months?" Jack asked.

"No," Ratchet answered.

"Six?" Miko guessed.

"Not even close," said Arcee.

"Then…how long?" Raf asked.

"Three months…"

"Three months?!" the kids exclaimed.

"Right, twelve weeks…that's ninety days." Arcee explained.

"O…k." was Jack's surprise.

"Phew, at least that's over…" Ratchet sighed.

"Yeah, though I can't help but think you guys forgot someone." Said Smokescreen.

"Who could we forget?" Arcee asked.

"Prime!" a familiar voice rang out.

Arcee groaned and pinched the space between her eyes.

"Now I remember."

"Ya might as well get it over with." Bulkhead pointed out.

"Great idea, Bulk…" Arcee replied in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"I'm sure he'll get a kick out of this." Said Wheeljack.

They stepped out of the medical bay and in the main room. Standing there was Agent Fowler and Ultra Magnus.

"Where have you been? We've been trying to contact you for last fifteen minutes!" Fowler exclaimed.

"Agent Fowler, I apologize, we had received some rather surprising news and were distracted for a moment." Optimus explained. He and the others had forgotten that Agent Fowler and Ultra Magnus were paying them a visit regarding a follow up regarding the Decepticon sightings near an Alaskan oil rig.

"What kind of news?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"It has to do with…my condition." Arcee answered nervously.

Fowler and Ultra Magnus looked at each other then at Arcee. It didn't take long for them to figure out what she meant.

"Wait a minute…" Fowler sputtered.

"You don't mean…?" Ultra Magnus started to say.

Arcee nodded in reply.

"Well…can't say I expected this to be the first thing I heard when I arrived." Ultra Magnus admitted.

"Me either," said Fowler.

"So…how 'bout those Chicago Bulls?" Bulkhead asked after a moment.

Everyone then gave him an odd look.

"Ok, never mind." He said.

About an hour after Arcee and Ratchet's big announcement, the kids and other autobots couldn't help but talk about it.

"I can't believe Arcee's gonna be a Mom." Said Miko.

"Me either," Jack confessed.

He knew Arcee was a lot of things, Cybertronian, an Autobot, Femme but a Mom? …that title was going to take some getting used to.

"To tell you the truth guys, I'm looking forward to seeing a sparkling around here, I'll be able to teach it stuff like big brothers do." said Smokescreen.

Both Bumblebee and Raf suppressed a laugh.

"What'd I say?" Smokescreen laugh.

"That's really nice of you, Smokescreen but…I don't think Ratchet will let you." Said Raf.

"I doubt Arcee with either." Bulkhead agreed.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you how protective femmes are around newborns?" Wheeljack asked.

"Uh…no, not really." Smokescreen said, grinning sheepishly.

"Oy…well, kid you're about to learn. Once that sparkling gets here, you can forget about going anywhere near it." Said Bulkhead.

"Aw, I was kinda lookin' forward to showin' the little guy around." Smokescreen confessed.

"Guy? Dude Arcee's only two weeks along..." Miko pointed out.

"Actually, it'd be nice if she had a girl…there's not too many around here."

"That's true." Jack agreed.

"Wait a minute you guys, this is Arcee and Ratchet's kid we're talking about. What if it ends up being like them?" Bulkhead asked.

The group of friends all looked at one another for a minute.

"Nah!"

(Later that day)

After giving Jack a ride home, Arcee decided to spend the night in the garage. While in bot-mode, the place was rather small, but Arcee managed. She couldn't help but stare at her stomach; the female autobot still found it hard to believe that she had life inside of her. After all she had endured, Arcee was glad to have some joy in her life…for once. She nearly jumped out of her metallic skin when she heard the door open.

"Oh, it's you." She said.

"Sorry, guess I should've knocked." June apologized; she had arrived home from work not that long ago. Currently she was standing in the doorway.

"Jack, told me about you and Ratchet, this is so exciting."

"I know, but to be honest June…I'm sort of nervous." Arcee confessed.

"That's understandable for a first time mother. I was the same way with Jack, I didn't think I would be able to handle that sort of responsibility but…I got over it, eventually." Said June.

"Then you see that innocent little face and realize all that pain was worth it." Arcee concluded.

"Uh…sure." June sputtered.

Arcee blinked her eyes twice, feeling tired.

"You should get some rest." June suggested.

Arcee nodded.

"See you tomorrow."

"Same to you, Arcee." Said June before she left shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, she has no idea."

(A few weeks later)

It had been over a month, since Arcee had found out she was pregnant. Now her sparkling was developed enough that it would show up in an ultrasound. She was currently in the med-bay while Ratchet examined her now somewhat distended stomach.

"I can't believe today we'll finally get to see what our little one looks like." She confessed.

"We've been talking about it for weeks, now it's official." Said Ratchet.

Arcee chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," Arcee answered.

She flinched when she felt Ratchet place some clear gel on her stomach.

"Sorry," Ratchet apologized.

He then moved the paddle around and looked at the screen.

"There it is,"

Arcee glanced in the direction he was pointing and saw a small silhouette

"That's it?" she asked.

Ratchet nodded.

The two of them smiled at the sight of seeing their unborn sparkling but then Ratchet froze when he saw something…unusual.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Arcee asked, sounding concerned.

"There's something different about this sparkling." Ratchet replied.

As he took a closer look his jaw dropped.

"Is it all right?" Arcee continued to ask.

"Everything's normal…but if I didn't know better, it looks like you're carrying twins." Said Ratchet.

Arcee gasped.

"Twins?!"

Ratchet nodded.

Arcee looked at the screen; sure enough next to the sparkling was another silhouette. Both of them were obviously moving but were still too small for Arcee to feel anything. She looked over at Ratchet who seemed stunned.

"You ok?"

"Me? Oh sure…just peachy…" was Ratchet's reply.

He glanced at the sparklings on the ultrasound screen and nearly fell over.

'Not two of them!' thought Ratchet.

Later that afternoon, he told the other autobots the news as well as the humans.

"Twins?" Miko asked in shock.

"As in, two sparklings?" Smokescreen said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right." Ratchet answered with a nod.

"This'll be great." Said Bulkhead.

"Yeah sure, if you don't count that it'll be twice the work." Wheeljack told him.

Bulkhead rolled his eyes.

"Jackie, come 'on twins aren't that bad."

"Pfft… sure…" Wheeljack scoffed.

Ratchet thought about it, Wheeljack did have a point. He had been shocked when he learned Arcee was going to have one sparkling; now they learned she was carrying twins. Immediately Ratchet realized that was another mouth to feed, even though Arcee would be handling that. The two of them learned Cybertronians had quite a few things in common with mammals, one of them being that mothers nursed their offspring. While twins weren't uncommon among their kind, Ratchet shuddered at the thought of raising two sparklings. One set of twins that came to mind was a certain barn red mech and his lemon yellow sibling. Ratchet tried to shake off that thought.

"You all right, Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked.

"Sure thing, I just…need a break for a while." Ratchet answered before he walked out.

A moment later, he went into the room he and Arcee had shared. He smiled seeing her asleep on the berth with a teal colored blanket over her. She then slowly woke up, stretching her limbs in the process.

"Hey," Arcee greeted him and nuzzled his cheek. She stopped when she noticed Ratchet was just standing there.

"Something wrong?"

"To tell you the truth, Arcee…I'm not so sure about taking care of another sparkling." Ratchet confessed.

"Oh, it can't be that bad...it just means I'll be having two little ones." Said Arcee.

"That's my point, how are we going to handle it?" Ratchet asked.

"Listen, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I grew up with two sisters and look at me now." Said Arcee.

"That's great," Ratchet said in a dull tone.

"Trust me, Ratchet…it wasn't that bad, that was actually one of the best parts of my life." Arcee confessed as she thought about her sisters.

"So, why didn't you stay together?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, when we got older we all went our separate ways…most siblings do, but it was always nice when we saw each other again." Said Arcee.

"Maybe I am blowing this way out of proportion." Ratchet admitted.

Arcee laughed.

"Uh, yeah…I'd say so."

The two nuzzled and kissed, though seconds later, Arcee pulled away.

"What?" Ratchet asked, sounding worried.

"Something moved," Arcee answered.

She placed her hand on her stomach; sure enough Arcee could feel some faint yet strong movement. She took Ratchet's left hand and placed it next to hers. He grinned at Arcee.

"Still having doubts about twins now?" she asked.

"What was that?" Ratchet replied.

Arcee laughed, she then moved close and nuzzled him.

The two of them were interrupted by a 'click' followed by a flash.

"Got it!"

"Miko!" Arcee and Ratchet shouted.

The young girl took off down the hallway before they could do anything. She smiled as she looked at the photo she had just taken.

"This is so going in my photo album!"


	3. Chapter 3

A few more weeks had gone by, now Arcee was in the second month of her pregnancy. While Cybertronian femmes didn't show as human females, it was somewhat easy to see Arcee had changed. During one of her weekly exams, she and Ratchet found out something else about their unborn offspring.

"Looks normal..." he said, glancing at the ultrasound screen. Both twins were now starting to look more and more like newborns.

"And one of them is a mech,"

Arcee grinned briefly.

"What about the other one?" She asked.

Ratchet looked at the screen, while twins were usually the same size at birth, mechs were often larger than femmes. He tried to get a closer look at the other sparkling who was slightly blocked from view by it's sibling. Ratchet smiled when he saw the second twin.

"It looks like our son has a sister." He announced.

Arcee nearly fell over but was happy. She liked the thought of having a son and daughter.

"Think we should let everyone know?" She asked.

"Might as well, it'll be easier to pick out names." said Ratchet.

Arcee nodded, she looked over at the screen, noticing the twins were curled up next to each other. She saw their arms and legs twitch for a moment. Their eyes were also closed. It was easy to see the two of them were asleep.

Ratchet couldn't help but grin at the sight, he had heard twins were usually close and it seemed as if the two siblings were inseparable already. Arcee had also found out her estimated date was some in March. In most cases it was normal for femmes to give birth in the spring. Arcee snickered for a minute.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked.

"Just making a note to tell Miko to have her camera phone ready when we break the news." said Arcee.

Ratchet frowned.

"Why?"

"I want to remember the look on the guys' faces when we tell them that one of our twins is a girl." Arcee answered.

Ratchet thought about it for a second and looked away from Arcee trying not to laugh.

Once the exam was finished, They headed to the main room where the others were.

"Hey Ratch! Arcee!" Smokescreen greeted.

"Can we pick names now? Please?"

Arcee shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see why not."

"Awesome!" said Smokescreen.

For the next twenty minutes, everyone wrote down their suggestions. Once they were done, Arcee and Ratchet then went on to sort through list.

Arcee picked up a piece of paper with Smokescreen's handwriting and read the names.

"Hotshot and Hotrod?"

"Why not?" Smokescreen asked, smiling.

Ratchet shook his head.

"Hey Miko, got your camera?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Miko asked, pulling out her phone.

"Have it ready." Arcee replied. Miko nodded.

"I don't get it, those are cool names." said Smokescreen.

"About that..." Arcee started to say.

Ratchet sighed.

"One of the twins is a femme." He told them. They all looked shocked, none of them heard the 'click' from Miko's camera, a moment later she showed Arcee the photo.

Wheeljack's jaw had dropped, Bee and Bulkhead looked shocked, Optimus raised both eyebrows slightly, Jack and Raf looked happy and stunned at the same time, and Smokescreen had a look of disbelief on his face with his right eye twitching. The others eventually snapped out of their initial shock. Optimus put a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"Congratulations old friend." He said and hugged Arcee but was careful because of the sparklings.

"Congrats Doc!" Wheeljack said. Bulkhead gave Ratchet a hug which nearly crushed the mech's spine and Bee beeped in agreement.

"Please, don't call me Doc!" Ratchet growled.

"Whatever… Sunshine." Wheeljack joked. He yelped in surprise as he dodged a head on collision with one of Ratchet's tools.

"So you're really having a girl? Yes!" Miko cheered.

"No!" Smokescreen yelled.

The others laughed except Optimus and Ratchet.

Smokescreen looked at the two parents-to-be.

"Is it true; is one of them really a femme?" He asked. Arcee and Ratchet nodded.

They then went back to picking out names.

"Skyjack? Who wrote this one?" Arcee wondered.

"Yeah, that sounds a lot like your name, Wheeljack." Said Miko looking towards the mech in question.

"Uh…let's move on," he said nervously.

"Comet?" Ratchet asked, reading off the next name.

"What? It was all I could think of." Said Miko.

"Pass!" Arcee and Ratchet said at the same time.

Ratchet then looked at another one of the names.

"Scooter?"

Both Raf and Bumblebee just smiled sheepishly.

Ratchet groaned and pinched the space between his eyes.

He let Arcee read Bulkhead's suggestion.

"Sunset? How'd you come up with that one?"

"Well, if the femme has a mix of you and Ratchet's colors, it'd look sort of like a sunset."

Ratchet looked at Optimus and Jack.

"Any suggestions?" He asked.

The two of them shrugged their shoulders.

Arcee let out a loud sigh. She thought of some names but they just didn't seem right. Already she had promised herself she wouldn't name her son after Cliffjumper. He was her friend, plus given her and Ratchet's genetic backgrounds, it was highly unlikely that their son would have any red coloring.

"This is getting us nowhere." The blue femme admitted.

"Can you think of anything?" she asked Ratchet.

He was quiet for a moment then spoke up.

"I had thought about Diesel. He was my cousin, we grew up together…I haven't seen him since I graduated from medical school."

"Sounds like you guys were close." Said Arcee.

"Yes," Ratchet replied, he sniffled and looked at the floor at the thought of his cousin.

"We were."

"I think that's good name for our son," Arcee admitted.

Everyone else added their input and apparently agreed with the name.

"All right, that's one…now what are we going to name our daughter?" Arcee wondered.

"What about Runner?" Jack suggested.

Arcee raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind," he said.

The female autobot glanced her stomach, then at the ceiling.

'What am I going to call you?' she thought.

That's when Arcee had an idea.

"I've got it," she said, snapping her fingers.

"Well, all right," Ratchet said with a smile.

"Yeah, let's hear it." Bulkhead insisted, eager to hear what she had to say.

"What about… Stella?" Arcee suggested.

"Where'd you get that from?" Ratchet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was reading through one of Jack's text books, Stella is the Latin word for star." Arcee explained.

"I like that one," said Miko.

"Me too, a whole lot better than Sunset." Bulkhead agreed.

"What do you think?" Arcee asked, turning to Ratchet.

"I like it too." He said.

"Glad that's over," Wheeljack admitted.

"So, what do you guys think they'll look like?" Raf asked, regarding the twins.

"It could go either way, one of them could be like me…or Ratchet." Said Arcee.

"Or a mix, Arcee's color is more dominant than mine." Ratchet explained.

"It is?" Smokescreen asked, frowning a bit.

"Yes, blue is a primary color but also a dominant one," Arcee answered.

"Orange is secondary and can be recessive, but just because a certain color is dominant or recessive doesn't mean much, the twins could end up with colors and markings that are entirely different." Ratchet pointed out.

"Exactly," said Arcee.

"So, in short there's really no way to tell what they'll look like." Jack concluded.

"Pretty much, but the ultrasound does show certain facial features but that's about it." Arcee explained.

"But you know what?" Arcee asked, looking at Ratchet.

"What?" he answered.

"I hope our son, looks exactly like you." Arcee confessed. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, which at the moment was pretty awkward to anyone watching.

"Hey, hey! We're still here." Bulkhead reminded them.

"Oh!" Arcee yelped in surprise.

"S-sorry," Ratchet stuttered.

Bulkhead looked at Jack, Miko and Raf.

"That was awkward…" he said to them.

"Hey!" Arcee shouted.

"We heard that," said Ratchet.

"Busted," the kids said in unison.

(Later)

"Need anything?" Ratchet asked.

"No, I'm fine…really." Arcee answered.

Currently, she and Ratchet were in their room. Bulkhead and the others had left after hearing from Ultra Magnus about seeing Dreadwing and a few Vehicons a few miles north of Jasper.

"Just thought I'd ask…you are eating for three, you know." Ratchet pointed out.

Arcee snickered.

"I've been aware of that for a while now."

She glanced at her stomach, affectionately.

"It's official, you two have names now."

Arcee smiled when she felt the twins' movement. Ratchet placed an audio receptor on her stomach, listening to their little ones' spark-beats. It was easy to tell the difference, Arcee's was much slower, while the sparklings' were faster due to them being the size of a tennis ball.

"It won't be long," said Arcee.

Ratchet sat up and looked at his mate.

"You're right," he said.

Arcee nuzzled his cheek.

"You're sure you don't need anything?" Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet, I'm fine…I'd probably feel better if you'd let me get some sleep." Arcee answered.

"I understand," he sighed.

Ratchet was about to kiss her but stopped and looked around.

Arcee giggled.

"Relax, Jack and the others have homework, it's just us."

"Doesn't hurt to check." Said Ratchet.

Arcee shook her head, one thing she loved about him was he could be funny without trying too hard.

"I hope you're not like this once Diesel and Stella are born." She said before letting out a yawn.

"What makes you say that?" Ratchet asked.

"Arcee? Arcee?"

All he got was silence.

Turning around he noticed her stretched out on the berth, her eyes were closed.

"Wha?…nobody falls asleep that fast." He sputtered.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and relaxed. Putting a blanket over her, Ratchet then started to leave. He turned around looking at Arcee one last time before closing the door.

(The next day.)

"I'll be back soon." said Arcee.

"Where are you going?" Ratchet asked, looking away from the computer screen.

"To the school, I need to get Jack." Arcee explained.

"Did you forget you're carrying sparklings?" Ratchet pointed out.

"Ratchet, I'm ok, these sparklings aren't coming anytime soon." Arcee assured him.

"I suppose you have a point." Ratchet sighed.

"And if I need any help, I'll call you." Arcee promised before she transforms into her vehicle mode and drives off.

Arcee was on her way to pick up Jack from school. She was still in the desert when she heard a jet fly over. The blue femme didn't think much of it until she noticed that it seemed to be following her. After getting a good look, she realized who it was.

"What's he doing here?!" She growled. The jet transformed and landed in her path, she hit the brakes and switched to bot mode.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Arcee, funny running into you here." Starscream said.

"I'm not in the mood today, Starscream." She snarled.

Arcee tried to go around him but he kept blocking her exit. Seconds later, he lunged, Arcee jumped over him and started to run. As she did so, she tried to call for help.

"I need assistance immediately! It's Starscream!" She yelled into the comm. Before Starscream came at her again. She turned to face him and managed to knock him out of the way. Arcee nearly yelped when she felt a small but strong kick from one of the sparklings. The movement reminding her she was pregnant. She tried to defend herself but wasn't having much success.

"Where is everybody?" She wondered.

At the school, Jack was sitting on the curb, waiting.

"She could be running late," said Miko.

"I doubt that, it's not like her to be late unless it's something serious." Jack told her.

"She'll show up, you'll see." said Raf, trying to sound encouraging.

Arcee did her best to protect the developing sparklings, but Starscream pushed her further. After a while dodging him, he pinned her to the ground. Starscream noticed Arcee was getting tired and had slowed down. Starscream stopped what he was doing when his comm beeped.

"What is it?" He growled.

"Starscream, you were supposed to meet me in the Canyon half an hour ago. What is taking you so long?" Dreadwing asked.

"I haven't forgotten our assignment from Megatron, however I did capture the autobot, Arcee." Starscream explained.

"Forget her, Starscream. Locating spare parts to repair the ship is our current task." Dreadwing told him.

"Do you hear me? I'm not joking.. "

Having heard enough, Starscream hung up.

"Now, you're coming with me." He said to Arcee

"Not if I can help it!" Ratchet yelled as he drove up and knocked the silver Decepticon off of Arcee.

"Leave her alone." Ratchet growled.

Starscream didn't have to be told twice as he stood up.

"This isn't over!" Starscream snarled and flew off. Ratchet hurried to Arcee's side, she looked bad. Several cuts where Starscream had scratched her arms and shoulders were bleeding.

"You'll be all right ." He said softly before om picking her up. She nodded weakly before closing her eyes. A short time later, Ratchet rushed in and headed for the med-bay.

"Ratchet, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Can't talk now, Jack. Arcee is hurt." Ratchet answered.

The team stood there, completely shocked.

Ratchet set Arcee down and scanned her.

"Stay with me, please!" He said as she closed her eyes again. Ratchet quickly got out his tools and got to work. It took him a while but he stopped the bleeding and bandaged her cuts. He scanned her again to make sure the sparklings were okay. He let out a sigh of relief to find they were.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you go out there alone." Ratchet apologized.

He waited for Arcee to wake up, tears were in his eyes. Suddenly, she came around.

"You're awake!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Ratchet, I..." Arcee trailed off when her mate spoke.

"No need to say anything, I'm just glad you're all right."

He kissed her cheek and brought Arcee close to him.

"And the sparklings?" She asked.

"They're fine, I was so worried that I would have to do a C-section but I don't." Ratchet answered.

"You should get some rest,"

Arcee nodded, she stood up and limped out of the medical bay. Ratchet quickly went to help her and walked her to their bedroom.

After settling in, Arcee fell asleep. Ratchet left for a minute and told everyone what happened. Later he went back to Arcee and laid next to her.

Optimus smiled at the sight and left them alone. After all Arcee had been through she couldn't have found a better mate to look out for her.

"I won't let this happen again. I promise." Ratchet whispered before falling asleep..


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a long and dull Friday night in Jasper, NV. Overall, not a lot went on save for a three young humans and their autobot friends. Jack, Raf and Miko were currently watching a movie with Bulkhead and Bumblebee. About twenty minutes into the movie, Jack noticed Arcee had got up and left the room.

"Anybody know where Arcee went?" Jack asked.

"Nope…pause the movie will ya? I'll see if I can find her." Bulkhead offered.

"Sure thing, Bulk." Said Miko who hit the pause button on the TV.

He walked down the hallway until he reached Ratchet and Arcee's room on the far end. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Yes?" was the reply he got.

"Arcee, are you coming back? You're missing the movie." Said Bulkhead.

"Sorry Bulkhead but I'll have to skip this time, I'm not feeling like myself." Arcee said from behind the door.

"Oh…I understand, I'll tell Jack." Bulkhead offered.

"Thanks, think you can give him a ride home? I don't think I can drive for a while." Arcee asked.

"Sure, no problem." Bulkhead answered.

"Thank you." Said Arcee.

And with that, Bulkhead left.

"So, is she coming back?" Jack asked, once Bulkhead entered the room.

"Nah, she's not feeling too good, in fact she asked me to give you a ride home." The green mech replied.

"Yikes, sounds like this pregnancy thing is really getting to her." Said Jack.

"Gee, ya think?" Miko asked.

While she didn't know what it was like, Miko was still a girl nonetheless.

"Let's just get back to the movie." Raf suggested.

The others nodded and went back to what they had been doing several minutes ago.

Meanwhile, Arcee was in her room, stretched out on the berth. She was getting restless and went from laying on her back to her right side. Her estimated due date was less than a week away and she was ready for the whole thing to be over. She smiled briefly at the thought of finally being able to see and hold her sparklings before falling asleep. Around four 'o clock on Saturday morning that all changed. Arcee woke up feeling a sharp pain in her lower back followed by another.

The second one made her yelp which alerted Ratchet.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Arcee replied. She felt more pain and realized what it was.

"Ratchet…I think that…"

"No, it can't be…" he said.

"I think so…" Arcee told him.

The two of them looked at each other nervously. It was obvious the pain Arcee felt were contractions and she would give birth in a few hours. Without saying a word, Ratchet helped her up and the two went into the med-bay. After doing a quick scan, Ratchet realized the twins weren't coming any time soon.

"Well?" Arcee asked.

"It'll at least be a couple of hours, but aside from that you should be fine." He explained.

Arcee looked at her stomach then at Ratchet.

"Should we wake the others?"

"At this point, no. If you can, try to get some rest." Ratchet replied.

Arcee nodded, and tried to get as comfortable as possible on the berth. She sighed, placing a hand on her pronounced stomach.

"See you soon," she whispered.

Three hours had gone by and now Arcee's contractions were becoming more frequent. While she was nervous, Ratchet wasn't exactly calm either. He looked at her and could see Arcee was having a hard time.

"It hurts…" she said.

"I know…but it'll be over soon." Ratchet assured her.

As much as he wanted to give her something for the pain, he knew he couldn't do it. Arcee groaned and started to pant. At that point, Ratchet knew it wouldn't be long before she would have to start pushing.

"I should probably go tell the others." Said Ratchet.

Arcee looked at him nervously. She didn't want to be left alone.

"I'll be back, I promise." Ratchet said, he kissed Arcee on her forehead and quickly left the room.

Bulkhead yawned loudly as he stretched, while walking towards the main room he nearly bumped into Ratchet.

"Whoa, Doc! Watch where you're going."

"S-sorry… I was looking for you." Ratchet explained.

"Why's that?" Bulkhead asked.

He was then alerted by Arcee yelling.

"That's why," Ratchet answered.

"Wait a second…Arcee's not…" Bulkhead was interrupted.

"She is…" Ratchet said.

"Yikes! " was all Bulkhead could say.

"Listen, can you do me a favor?" Ratchet asked.

"Like what, tell the others?" Bulkhead answered.

Ratchet nodded.

"That would help."

"No problem…" said Bulkhead.

"Well, don't just stand there…get going!" Ratchet shouted.

"I'm gone." Bulkhead said before he quickly took off down the hallway.

Over at the Darby residence, things were pretty quiet but not for long. June groaned when she heard her cellphone ring. After some trial and error she managed to pick it up.

"Hello? Ratchet? Wait, wait slow down…she's what? When?! All right…sure, I'll be right over."

She got up and went and knocked on the door to Jack's room.

"Jack…come'on…" she said.

"Aw, Mom…it's Saturday." Jack groaned.

"Ratchet called he said he needs my help…" June explained.

Jack then opened his door. He was still in his pajamas.

"With what?"

"It's Arcee…she and Ratchet have been up since four this morning and it looks like she's going to have the twins very soon." June explained.

"Whoa!" said Jack.

"I gotta tell Miko."

"Make it fast, we'll have to leave in a few minutes." said June.

"Noted," Jack replied before going back into his room, grabbing his cellphone he texted Miko.

The young exchange student was half asleep when she heard her phone. Picking it up she saw it was a text message from Jack:

Get up…

Miko texted a reply:

Why?

Her eyes widened when she saw what Jack wrote.

"She's having them?! I wonder if Raf knows…" Miko wondered.

Like most kids his age, Raf was up watching Saturday morning cartoons. It wasn't long before his cellphone rang.

"Hey Miko, what's going on? No, Jack hasn't called why? Arcee is what?!"

Raf heard the sound of a car horn in the drive way, looking out the window he saw Bumblebee parked in the drive way.

"I'll be there," he said before he hung up.

A short time later, all three kids were at Outpost Omega One. Having heard the news, they all rushed to get dressed, it didn't take long for Bulkhead and Bumblebee to pick up Raf and Miko. They were currently sitting on the couch, waiting.

"I don't believe it," said Miko.

"Me either…I thought she had another week…" Jack confessed.

"I don't get why Ratchet insisted on your Mom helping out." Said Smokescreen who was sitting on a crate not too far away.

"Well, she's a nurse for one thing so she's the best person for the job…" Jack pointed out.

"I guess you're right," Smokescreen agreed.

Suddenly, they heard a scream which nearly made them all jump, even Optimus was startled.

"I'm sure glad I'm out here." Said Jack.

"Us too." The others said at the same time.

"What's goin' on in there?" Wheeljack wondered as he looked down the hallway.

"Want to go check?" Smokescreen asked.

"No!" was Wheeljack's reply.

"All we can do is wait," said Optimus.

Bumblebee nodded.

"Think they'll be ok?" Raf asked.

"Raf, c'mon…this is Ratchet we're talking about…Doc-bot can handle anything." Miko assured him.

(Meanwhile)

"I can't take it!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Ratchet…" June started to say.

"Yes?" he said looking towards her.

"Relax," June told him.

"I'm trying…" he said.

Arcee groaned, she had gone into labor moments ago. While Cybertronians were known for having a high tolerance for pain, Arcee hadn't experienced something like this.

"Anything?" she asked.

Ratchet looked up from the scanner he was holding.

"You've still got a way to go… I think…" he was cut off by June.

"Uh, I doubt that."

"Why?" Ratchet asked.

June then pointed at Arcee, who clenched her dental plates and was trying her hardest not to shout.

"Oh…" was Ratchet's reply.

June sighed and rolled up her sleeves. She knew what was coming next.

(Two and a half hours later)

"They've been in there for a long time now." Said Raf.

"Yeah," Miko agreed.

"Think we'll hear from anyone?" Jack asked.

Bulkhead shrugged his shoulders, the other bots didn't say anything.

"I still don't quite understand why you're all sitting here. We haven't received an update at all. Said Ultra Magnus.

He had arrived some time ago after getting the news about what had happened earlier that morning. While Ultra Magnus had seen a lot of things, a room full of autobots and humans waiting for twin sparklings to be born wasn't one of them. He thought with all the time they spent sitting around the group could be working on something else.

"We're here because that's what friends and teammates do…they look out for each other." Said Bulkhead.

"You're all serious, then?" Ultra Magnus asked.

The others replied with a: "Yes."

"I see… I…apologize, I shouldn't have said that." Ultra Magnus admitted, lowering his head.

"How long did you say this has been going on?"

"Since four a.m." Wheeljack replied.

"How has Ratchet been taking it?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"All right, I guess." Wheeljack answered.

"Well…to be honest…he was sort of nervous when I last saw him." Bulkhead confessed.

"But he can handle it, right guys?" Miko said looking towards Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

The two mechs just looked at her, unsure. Bulkhead scratched the back of his head.

"Well…"

(Back in the med bay)

"What do you think?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know much about Cybertronians but…I don't think it'll be too long now." Said June.

Arcee yelped, she was getting tired from pushing.

"This hurts!" she said.

As much as Arcee wanted it to be over, she understood that she needed to pace herself. If one of the twins was born too soon, it would be a problem.

"I'm sorry, Little ones but it won't be long…you'll both be here soon…" she said softly.

'I hope,' Arcee thought.

She felt another contraction but something was different about it.

"Now?" she asked.

"Now," said June.

Arcee gulped and started to push…after two more she stopped. She looked up at hearing a series of somewhat loud high pitched cries.

"Is that?" she asked.

"Yes, it's our son." Ratchet answered.

Arcee sat up.

"Diesel?"

She glanced over at Ratchet who was holding a tiny male sparkling in a towel. His cry was quickly reduced to a whine. Arcee waited as he was cleaned off and examined. Once it was over with, Ratchet placed the newborn Cybertronian next to his mother.

"Hey Diesel," she greeted him.

The little sparkling squeaked as if answering her. Arcee picked him up, he had been wrapped in a dark blue blanket to help keep him warm. She looked at him for a moment and noticed how much he resembled Ratchet.

"He looks just like you," said Arcee.

"You're right," Ratchet agreed.

"Well…that's one." Said June.

"If that's Diesel then that only leaves…"

Arcee then felt a sharp pain and groaned. All three of them knew that meant the other twin, Stella was on the way.

"Oh brother," June sighed.

(Back in the main room)

"I don't know what's more boring, sitting here and looking at the ceiling or..." Said Miko.

She stopped short when she heard footsteps. Walking into the main room was June.

"So…?" Miko asked.

"How's it going?" Jack finished.

"She's had one of the twins already," June answered.

"Which one?" Raf asked.

"Diesel, he's doing fine." June replied.

"How's Arcee?" Jack asked.

June frowned.

"She's…all right,"

"That bad, huh?" Miko asked.

June nodded, she kept it short not wanting to go into detail about the ordeal.

"Anyway, I better get back…see you soon."

And with that, she left. There was an awkward silence before Smokescreen spoke up.

"Anybody wanna watch cartoons?"

Everyone in the room just stared at him.

"Smokescreen," said Bulkhead.

"Yeah?" the young mech replied.

"Stop talking!" the group said at the same time.

"'Kay," was his response.

While everyone knew he was trying to lighten things up, this wasn't the time for jokes. In the medical bay, Arcee was exhausted, to her it seemed like the second sparkling was taking longer than her sibling but it was actually just five minutes.

"How much…longer?" Arcee asked.

"Almost there," June answered.

Arcee yelped and stopped pushing when she noticed the pain was gone. She then noticed June smiling.

"Here she is,"

Ratchet gently picked up the second twin. She was somewhat smaller than her brother. Ratchet realized she was quieter too, she whimpered a little but wasn't crying that much.

"Not very vocal is she?" said June.

Ratchet shook his head.

"No,truth is I haven't seen a sparkling this quiet in a long time."

The little sparking continued to whimper, her eyes hadn't opened just yet. Ratchet tried rubbing her head which helped calm her down. Arcee smiled at seeing how gentle her mate was with their daughter. June couldn't help but snicker at the look on the female autobot's face.

"You can relax now. They're not going anywhere," June replied, regarding the twins.

She then went to help with getting the other sparkling cleaned off. A quick check up later and the newborn was then handed off to her mother. Arcee pulled back part of the light teal blanket to get a better look. The sparkling was the same shade of blue, like her though instead of pink markings, they were white.

"That was the longest…five hours of my life." Said Arcee, she looked at the twins who were next to her.

"But you two were worth it."

She then noticed Stella had started to open her eyes, followed by Diesel. The newborn sparklings glanced around the room. Arcee could help but laugh at how curious they were.

"Over here,"

The two sparklings looked in the direction of where the voice came from. Both them saw their parents for the very first time.

"Hi there," Arcee greeted them.

The twins looked at each other, then at Arcee, both obviously confused and somewhat nervous.

"I'm your mother." She said.

Both sparklings then turned towards Ratchet.

"That's your Dad," Arcee explained.

Ratchet smiled at them.

"Hello,"

The twins relaxed when they recognized Arcee and Ratchet as the voices they had heard for the last two months. Arcee purred softly as she nuzzled Diesel and Stella, the two of them squeaked happily. After a minute she turned to Ratchet and kissed him.

June cleared her throat, the noise made Arcee back away.

"Uh…I hate to break up this otherwise picture perfect moment, but I think it's time we let everyone know." She suggested.

Arcee sighed, she realized everyone else would probably be wondering what happened.

"You're right, it's about time they knew."

"So, I'll go tell them." June offered.

"Yes..but on one condition." Said Ratchet.

"I've just got one question…how did the state of New York get its name?" Smokescreen asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't there." Bulkhead replied.

The group was running out of ideas to help pass the time and so far, Smokescreen's question about Earth history were starting to get rather ridiculous. Though nobody seemed to object since it seemed less dull than hearing another one Ultra Magnus' traveling stories.

They all stopped talking when June and Ratchet entered the room. Before anyone could say anything, Miko beat the others to it.

"So are they here? What happened?"

June snickered at seeing Miko's face, it was easy to see the girl was eager to find out how the whole thing went.

"They came early but…Stella and Diesel are doing fine."

"What about Arcee?" Jack asked.

"She's ok, tired but she'll recover." Said June.

"So…" Smokescreen started to say.

"When can we see them?" Bulkhead asked.

"Give them some time, guys…they were just born and Arcee needs some rest." June answered.

"I'll let you know in about an hour from now." Ratchet offered.

"Fiar enough," said Miko before she sat back down.

"Then I guess you don't want to see the pictures I took." June concluded.

At that moment, Miko and the others looked up.

"I thought so." Said June.

After about half an hour, Ratchet went to check on Arcee. He quietly entered the room.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine for someone who just had twins." Was Arcee's reply.

She looked at the two young bots in question and smiled. Both of them seemed to be curious about their new surroundings, a minute later they yawned. After nursing from their mother, having full stomachs did make the twins tired. Diesel tried to curl up next to Arcee and accidentally pushed his sister who cried.

"Hey, there's enough room for both of you." Said Arcee.

" And I'll be here when you wake up."

She pulled the twins closer, the two of them rested their heads on their mother's chest listening to her spark-beat. Within moments, they were asleep. Arcee looked over at Ratchet who was next to her on the berth. She nuzzled him once more.

"See you," he said before he got up.

Before leaving, he turned around, Arcee was now fast asleep. Letting out a sigh he closed the door and went to rejoin the group in the main room.

"What a day,"


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a long day for the autobots and their human friends. After a three month pregnancy and five hours of waiting, Arcee and Ratchet's twins were finally born. While everyone was happy for them, they all knew things would change. One of them being Arcee would be spending less time with the team. This mostly had to do with caring for the sparklings. The team also agreed that they would go to great lengths to protect them and offered to help out with the twins when they could.

After two hours, Ratchet went to check on Arcee. He found his mate was awake, the twins were quietly resting next to their mother.

"It's been a couple hours, think you can handle a few visitors?" Ratchet asked.

"I think so." Arcee replied.

Ratchet nodded and left to get the other bots and the humans. Fowler had arrived moments ago, he had been tied up with work and hadn't received the voice message June left for him.

"All right, go on in." said Ratchet as he held the door open.

Everyone walked in quietly save for Smokescreen who tripped over Ultra Magnus.

Arcee laid in the berth, covered with a large gray blanket. She was also propped up with a couple pillows.

She was greeted by her friends and teammates with a series of hellos, hi, and how are you doing.

"I'm fine, really...just tired." Arcee replied.

"Yikes, sounds like that had to hurt." said Smokescreen.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"It did, but I guess you never heard me screaming, did you?" Arcee asked.

"Oh, we heard you all right." Jack assured her.

"I've never been in so much pain in my life...but they were worth every minute of it." Arcee said with a smile.

She gently nudged the twins with her left hand.

"Wake up, you two." Arcee said softly.

Both Stella and Diesel woke up and looked around. The twin sparklings froze at seeing the other bots and humans.

Ratchet and Arcee couldn't help but laugh at their reaction.

"It's ok, little ones." Arcee assured them.

Ratchet picked up Diesel and went over to Optimus, the red and blue mech smiled at the little sparkling.

"Hello there,"

Diesel was surprised at the size difference between his Sire and Optimus.

"You want to hold him?" Arcee asked.

"If it's all right with you." Optimus replied.

"Go ahead," said Ratchet.

He handed Diesel over to his friend. Optimus couldn't help but smile at the orange and white newborn. Diesel's colors, markings and eyes were just like Ratchet's.

"He has a strong resemblance to you, old friend."

Ratchet grinned.

"That he does."

June snickered.

"And it looks like your little girl is making friends." She pointed to Bulkhead who was holding Stella.

"She likes you," said Miko.

"No doubt," Bulkhead agreed, noticing the blue femme smiling back at him.

Her eyes were similar to Arcee's. As she and her brother were introduced to the other Autobots and humans, they quickly imprinted their scent and voices.

After a while, Ratchet noticed his mate was getting tired, it would be a few days before she fully recovered. June saw it too.

"All right, people. I think it's time we left."

Both the kids and bots groaned.

"Hey, come on now...they'll be still be here." June pointed out.

After saying their good byes to Arcee, Ratchet and the twins, the group left.

The next day.

Arcee woke to a gentle kiss being placed on her lips.

"Morning." She yawned.

"Morning sweetspark." Ratchet murmured. Arcee smiled lightly at him then looked at the twins that lay by her side.

"I can't believe it." She whispered. Ratchet smirked.

"I can." He said and gently stroked each sparkling, they both stirred awake. Diesel giggled and reached out to his Sire. Ratchet smiled brightly and gently picked up his son. Diesel cooed up at him while Ratchet nuzzled him. Stella was pretty quiet as she laid by Arcee, but not for long, she whimpered a little.

"I think they're hungry." Arcee said, picking her daughter up. Ratchet nodded.

"Listen, I have some work I need to finish. I'll be back later." He explained and placed Diesel next to Arcee.

"See you." She said, before he left the room and shut the door.

Once Ratchet was gone, Arcee focused on the twins, both of them whimpering for attention. She quickly figured it out and starts to remove her chest plates. Despite having fed the twins before, Arcee was still getting used to them nursing from her. It did seem strange at first, but she knew her offspring needed the nutrients and antibodies in order to develop properly and build up their immune systems. The only way either of them could get it was from the milk their mother produced. Arcee relaxed a little as they suckled. She then noticed Diesel push his sister away a second time. Stella whined loudly at this. Arcee simply shook her head, while Diesel was just a newborn he was still a mech, which were not only bigger than femmes but also more dominant.

"Come here," Arcee said softly and brought Stella back to her chest. The tiny sparkling calmed down as she continued to nurse. Arcee watched her daughter closely making sure she got her portion. Being the smaller twin, Stella could easily become underweight if she wasn't eating enough. Arcee then noticed Diesel had stopped suckling, his stomach was now full, making him sleepy.

He yawned and closed his eyes. His sister however, was obviously still hungry and tried to get more milk. After a moment, Stella let out a small yawn. She blinked her eyes twice, feeling both tired and full. Arcee then put her chest plates back on. It'd be a while before she would have to feed Diesel and Stella again. Looking at the twins, she still found it hard to believe after being pregnant for three months that they were here with her. She was determined to raise them as best as she could and protect them. While Arcee had been afraid at first, she knew that she and Ratchet had their friends and teammates to help them.

Diesel was fast asleep next to Arcee, his sister on the other hand wasn't. She looked around the room, curious about the outside world. Stella made eye contact with Arcee and wrapped her tiny hands around the older femme's index finger. Her mother reacted by purring softly and nuzzling Stella's cheeks. The little sparkling cooed in reply. A minute later, she loosened her grip on Arcee's finger and fell asleep in her mother's arms.

Arcee watched the twins as they slept, she felt tired as well, her muscles were also still sore from giving birth. Within seconds, Arcee was asleep. Almost an hour later, Diesel woke up, he noticed that his mother and sister were sleeping. Feeling somewhat bored, he tried to crawl but didn't get very far. After a few attempts, he was near the edge of the berth.

The young Cybertronian became fearful at seeing how far away the floor was. He slipped and fell though a blanket broke his fall. He looked around, whining softly at how cold the floor was. He had been used to his parents and sister keeping him warm. Now, Diesel was on his own. He decided to keep moving and reached the door. It was slightly cracked and didn't take much effort to get it open. Diesel stumbled out into the hallway. It was somewhat dark and quiet. Feeling scared and cold, Diesel let out a small cry. He wanted to be back with his mother and sister where he was warm and secure.

So far, it seemed that no one heard his cries but one person did. Bulkhead was walking down the hallway way when he heard a strange noise. Looking down, he saw the tiny sparkling on the floor, crying and shaking.

"Diesel?! What are you doing out here?" Bulkhead wondered.

He picked up the little orange and white mech. Diesel quickly stopped crying and looked at Bulkhead.

"Better tell Ratchet." He sighed.

Carrying Diesel into the medical bay, he found Ratchet organizing his tools and medical supplies.

"Uh, Ratchet... I think this belongs to you." Said Bulkhead and handed Diesel to his Sire.

The little sparkling looked up at Ratchet and squeaked happily.

"Where did you find him?" Ratchet asked.

"In the hallway, little guy must've wandered off." Bulkhead concluded.

"Well, thank you for finding him." said Ratchet.

"Anytime," the green mech said with a smile and left.

Ratchet glanced at his son and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you, Diesel?" He asked.

The sparkling yawned in reply. Ratchet chuckled and nuzzled his son. Already the little one was eager to explore the world around him. Carrying Diesel back to the room, Ratchet was glad to find Arcee and Stella were sleeping and didn't notice that Diesel was missing. He placed him next to his sister and stroked his head.

Diesel yawned and closed his eyes, worn out from his rather short trip. Ratchet left the room, with a smile on his face. This was only the start of a new adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

**And this marks the last chapter of Guess Who? Enjoy!**

 **-** **Greendogg**

The weeks had come and gone, the twins were now six months old. By now they recognized everyone on Team Prime, both humans and autobots.

"Say something already!" said Miko.

"Forget it, Miko…" Arcee told her.

"You and Smokescreen are wasting your time, when the twins are ready to talk, they will." Ratchet explained.

Ever since Miko found out sparklings learned to talk between six to nine months, she had been trying to get Stella and Diesel to talk but wasn't having any success, neither was Smokescreen.

"How long do you think that will take?" Miko asked.

"It could be a few weeks, another month…it's hard to tell when they'll…" Ratchet was then cut off.

"Dada,"

He froze and looked at Stella.

"She talked!"

At that moment everyone stopped what they were doing.

"What happened?" Arcee asked.

"Stella just said her first word." Miko answered.

"Which was…?" Bulkhead wondered.

"Dada," said Stella, as if she was answering his question.

"Well, it shouldn't be too long before Diesel catches up." Said Ratchet.

No sooner did he finish his sentence everyone heard:

"Mama,"

Arcee smiled at her son.

"I think he just did." Said June.

(2 years later)

"Come 'on, Diesel…" Ratchet said, trying to encourage his son to walk.

The orange and white sparkling whimpered as he tried to stand up. Arcee gently nudged him.

"Go on," she said.

Diesel just sat there, looking at his mother. Both Arcee and Ratchet were sitting across of each other trying to help the twins as they attempted to walk.

"Maybe it's too soon," Ratchet sighed.

Agent Fowler who had been watching from the opposite end of the room laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Doc." He said and pointed at Diesel.

"He's walking!" Arcee exclaimed.

Sure enough, Diesel was slowly taking his first steps. He went up to Ratchet and nuzzled his cheek. Stella tried to follow her brother but ended up tripping over herself. Arcee kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"You'll get there," she said.

(Eight years later)

"When is Mom coming back?" Diesel asked.

"Soon, she's only been gone for a week." Ratchet replied.

Diesel sighed and left the room. He and his sister were now ten, it was hard to believe how much they grew and changed during that time. After what had seemed like ages, Optimus and Megatron put their differences aside. The two of them came to an agreement and formed a truce between the Autobots and Decepticons. While most of the team had left help with the restoration work on Cybertron, Ratchet and the humans stayed behind. Having not seen his mother in so long, Diesel was eager to find out when she would return. Getting bored, he got up and left the room without saying a word.

After finishing some computer software updates, Ratchet noticed one of the twins was missing!

"Where's your brother?" he asked.

"I don't know," Stella replied.

Ratchet sighed and knew he would have to go look for his son.

"Come 'on," he said, signaling Stella to follow him.

"Diesel, Diesel!" Ratchet called.

He groaned at the thought of his son going somewhere by himself…again.

"Ever since you two were born, your brother's always been wandering off."

"Diesel," Ratchet called again.

"I'm up here," said a meek voice.

"Where?" Stella asked.

"The tree," Diesel replied.

"Tree?!" Ratchet and Stella exclaimed.

Both looked up a large nearby pine tree and sure enough Diesel was hanging from a branch, looking like a kitten who got stuck.

"How did you get up there?" Ratchet asked.

"I…climbed up here?" Diesel said nervously, grinning at his Sire and twin sister.

Ratchet shook his head, why couldn't his son be more like him? Stella was content to do quiet things like her sire, Diesel on the other hand was more adventurous like his mother, even as a newborn sparkling he showed interest in seeing the world around him.

"Get down here," said Ratchet.

"I can't it's too high," Diesel replied.

He slipped and lost his grip.

"Whoa!"

"Got you!" Ratchet called out as he caught his son, breaking his fall.

"S-sorry Dad," Diesel stuttered.

He nuzzled Ratchet's cheek, and his Sire did the same.

"My son," Ratchet sighed before putting him down.

"You all right?"

Diesel nodded, after his latest adventure all he wanted to do now was just spend time with the humans.

Later…

"They've really grown." Said June.

"That they have," Ratchet agreed.

The two of them were watching Diesel and Stella, who were talking with Jack, Miko and Raf. The twins weren't the only ones who had changed, the three humans were no longer in high school but were now young adults.

(2 days later)

"We're back," Bulkhead announced as the entered HQ

"Bulkhead!" Miko shouted and ran up to see him.

"They're back!" said Raf before putting his laptop aside and going to meet up with Bumblebee.

"Everything ok?" Ratchet asked.

Arcee nodded and kissed Ratchet.

"I missed you." she said.

"It was lonely without you here," Ratchet admitted.

"I can see why…so, anything happen while I was gone?" Arcee asked.

"Well…" Ratchet stopped short, when the twins ran up to Arcee.

"Hey you two," Arcee greeted them.

She purred softly as the twins hugged and nuzzled their mother. Arcee couldn't help but smile, remembering the first time she held them when they were sparklings.

"I missed you too."

"Arcee!" Jack called out.

"Hey Jack," she greeted him.

"So…how are things back home?" Ratchet asked.

"There's still a lot of work to do, Wheeljack and Bulkhead are handling construction." Arcee replied.

"And we're just getting started." Said Wheeljack.

"We've been working like dogs all week." Smokescreen added.

"As much as we would like you to see where your Sire and I grew up, Optimus has something in mind for both of you." Arcee announced.

"What's that?" the twins asked.

Ratchet and Arcee smiled at their twins, knowing what they were going to say next.

(Later that day, somewhere in Maine)

"We get to meet the rescue bots?!" Stella asked.

"That is so cool!" said Diesel.

"Yeah, you know what's even better? How'd you like to be on the team?" Heatwave asked.

"Can we?" Diesel asked looking at his parents.

"Sure thing," said Arcee.

"When you're a little older." Ratchet added.

"Optimus thought it would be a good idea for you two be part of a rescue team," said Boulder.

"And he requested that we train you…when you are of age." Chase explained.

"This is gonna be great!" said Blades.

"So…we're not leaving Earth for good?" Diesel asked.

"No, not at all…until Cybertron has been completely restored, we'll still be here." Ratchet answered.

"Phew! Good," Stella sighed.

"Wait, has anyone seen Smokescreen?" Bulkhead asked.

Everyone, human and Autobot looked around and saw a race care shaped blur pass by.

"Not this again," Fowler groaned.

"Some things never change." Said Optimus.

"I'll go get him," Bumblebee offered.

"Wait a second," said Heatwave, holding up his hand.

He looked towards the twins for a moment.

"How'd you two like to help out on a real rescue job?"

"Sure!" Diesel exclaimed.

"What can we do?" Stella asked.

"Help us round up, Smokescreen, will ya? I think someone forgot to tell him about the posted speed limit." Said Heatwave.

And that was the way it happened. Team Prime kept in touch with their human friends, once young adults Diesel and Stella spent the summer Maine with the Rescue bots. Soon, others joined the team, High-Tide, Salvage and Blurr. One thing was certain, this was only the start of one of many adventures that was just around the corner…

 **THE END…**

 **Greendogg and I hope you enjoyed it! please read and review!**

 **Till All Are One**


End file.
